


Getting Lucky

by SandraMG



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Loneliness, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake misses Adam. Adam is the one to actually do something about it. (Based on tweets from February 1st)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allouette/gifts).



> I know, I'm supposed to have the next chapter of Overexposed up by now, but today is Becky's birthday so I wanted to get something up for her! It's not very good love, but I hope it will do, and that you have an amazing day.
> 
> Reminder: I wrote out certain people to assist my portrayal of these characters. While they represent real people and real events, they in no way reflect their actions or actual relationship. I write the people as they appear in my head, and do not mean any harm.

Blake Shelton was not a superstitious man (rabbits feet were useless, and he’d rather shoe the horse himself than carry one around), but he would still mutter the words his parents always had on the first day of a new month.

            “White rabbits,” he groans before rolling out of bed, letting his feet hit the solid wood floor. The words were some kind of British tradition, and how they’d ended up being said in a Texan household was beyond Blake, but it was habit by now; two little words that promised to bring him luck throughout the month. 27 days left to go, and Blake figures the gesture couldn’t hurt. He could use a little luck right now.

            He was back in Oklahoma for a while, mostly writing and recording, and getting ready to release the new album. Press for The Voice was mostly done, though he would probably head back to L.A. at the end of the month. The break was nice, but part of Blake couldn’t wait to go back. Oklahoma was getting lonely.

            Being alone. That was another thing he would have to get used to. The big, newly empty house was more of a distraction than a sanctuary right now, but Blake needed to work, and, for all intents and purposes, it was still home. He just wished he had someone to share it with.

            It was still early, and twitter had proved to be a good distraction for him recently, with the added plus making his publicity team go insane. He liked the direct line to the outside world and his fans. They were crazy, but knowing someone cared enough to write 140 characters dedicated to him made it a little less depressing being on his own again. The least he could do was call some of them out and respond in kind.

            Time slips by as Blake finds himself consumed by the Internet; he signs off around lunch time with a grateful “love you” tweet,  Minutes later, he hears the telltale tone of a tweet notification from his cell phone; his verified account came with the perk of turning off notifications from all his fan mentions, while allowing him to get tweets from friends and other verified accounts.

            “What did I do now?” Blake moans, assuming some country artist is pissed at him again, or some gossip website is touting more bullshit about him. It is with surprise, relief, and an overwhelming surge of happiness that Blake sees the tweet awaiting him.

 

                  Blake can't help the smile that takes over his face, the "dickhead" endearment making him chuckle softly. Adam had been such a good friend over the last year, making him feel at home in L.A. and like he really belonged in the business that had claimed them both. Their “bromance” (a word which set Adam off like nothing else) was mostly played up for the show and for the public, but Blake had periodically allowed himself a slice of hope; hope that it was real, and that Adam felt the same way Blake so often felt about him. A week ago, after Adam’s hosting gig on Saturday Night Live, it had taken all of Blake’s willpower not to get on a plan for New York, and instead he made do with a tweet and a phone call that lasted well into the night when Adam probably could have been partying with the SNL crew.

            The tweet demands a response, and so, ignoring the hundreds of messages flooding into his fan mentions, Blake types back the only thing he can without giving the whole game away.

            He settles on dipshit because it's the truth, and insults are becoming their thing. Instantly his phone rings; Blake puts it to his ear and is treated to his favorite voice, that of his most missed companion, the man that, if Blake were a braver man, he would spend the rest of his life with. This revelation is a new one for Blake, one that he hasn’t shared with Adam yet, much less the world.  There are only so many things you can say over the phone, and Blake isn’t about to say “I love you” over the phone. He can indulge himself by listening to that voice in the meantime.

            "'Dipshit'?" Adam yells through the phone. "Seriously? You couldn't have thrown me an 'asshole' at least?"

                  "Well I could have, but you're too far away." Blake teases, and is gratified by Adam’s laughter. “I do miss you though, for what it’s worth.”

                  “Me too.” Adam says. “I tweeted you, after all. I figured you’d be lonely in that big old house, when am I going to see you again?”

                  “End of the month I think. Though I could be persuaded to drop back to L.A. sooner.” Blake replies, thanking god that Adam can’t see the smile on his face right now.

                  “Well actually, that’s the thing,” Adam says, his tone unreadable, though Blake knows he must be up to something. “I’m on tour until we do the live shows, so I probably won’t see you for a while.”

                  Blake’s heart drops, though he should have suspected their schedules would keep them apart for a while longer. “Oh, well maybe I’ll drop in on the show when you’re in town.”

                  Adam laughs, “See Shelton, that’s your problem. You’re too fucking country to ask for what you really want. Diva out once in a while, did Christina teach you nothing?”                 

                  “What the hell are you talking about?”

                  “Open your door.”

                  Blake’s body can’t decide if it wants to be a statue or run a four minute mile; he eventually makes it to his front door and pulls it open. There stands Adam in all his glory, smile on his face, cell phone still to his ear.

                  “I’m gonna hang up now.” Adam says.

                  “Okay.”

                  “I’m gonna hug you now.” Adam says, moving inside, letting Blake shut the door behind him.

                  “Okay”.

                  They hug and it is comfortable and warm and everything Blake had been missing. He all but buries his face in Adam’s neck, taking deep breaths and soaking the moment in, because in all honesty, he still doesn’t know what’s going on.

                  “Seriously,” Adam says, his voice slightly muffled over Blake’s shoulder. “If you wanted to see me, all you had to do was ask. You’re lucky I always know what I want.”

                  Blake laughs, and says, “Yeah, I bet you do.”

                  Adam pulls away, but only a bit; his face is inches away from Blake’s, his hands cradling the back of Blake’s neck.

                  “Blake?”

                  “Yeah?”

                  “I’m gonna kiss you now.” Adam whispers, and Blake feels his heart beat out of his chest.

                  “…Okay.”

                   Their first kiss defines them; it is demanding and rough with lips and tongue battling for dominance over the other, and at the same time opening into something more soft and hesitant. It is a kiss that Blake will never forget as long as he lives. The kiss is love incarnate, and he wants to bathe in it.

                  He can feel Adam’s body press against his, making promises and demands, pushing him towards the stairs at the top of which lies their piece of heaven. Their lips part, as Adam moves on to taste Blake’s jaw, his tongue swiping over every piece of skin he can find. Blake breathes in the air, trying to catch his breath. He laughs just a little, and remembers.

                  “White rabbits.”


End file.
